


The Last Victory

by yellow_wallpaper



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_wallpaper/pseuds/yellow_wallpaper
Summary: Originally posted on fanfic re-uploaded here.Set after ACIT. Ratchet and Clank travel across the galaxy in an attempt to find the Lombaxes, but what about the forces that rise up against them? and with so many questions left unanswered, Will Ratchet finally find where he belongs?
Relationships: Angela Cross/Ratchet
Kudos: 4





	1. A Cause for Concern

**Enemies no longer in range. Disabling shields and emergency controls.**

"That was... a close call." Clank spared a glance warily towards his companion. The Lombax had no witty comebacks, nor did he even say anything to try and humor the situation. How could he? Mere hours ago, Alister Azimuth was telling him he would see all the Lombaxes again. How after everything was finished at The Clock they would all be a family again and now... Azimuth was gone; erased from existence by the very thing he had coveted most.

Ratchet took a deep breath, feeling the of sharp sting of tears beginning to form and blur his vision. He never cried.  
"Ratchet, do you remember me saying that I will not leave you until you have found a family of your own? I will not abandon you." Clank reaffirmed.

Ratchet turned to look at his small robotic friend.

”Thanks, Clank." He said, sincerely grateful to have his friend at his side once more. It wasn't like he was alone - he had Clank! - for a while. But what then? When his friend would go back to his own family, what then would he do? Ratchet hated to admit it, but sometimes, he felt lonely. He had always wondered what it would be like to talk to someone who was just like himself. He remembered how he felt when Azimuth was telling him about his father, how they both used to race against one another in the great canyons. It was like a glimpse into the world of what could have been...what should still be. Ratchet reached into his pocket and took out the locket that showed his father and the General and suddenly disposing of Tachyon seemed even more justified; for at least the cause of all this hell was never to return again. Ratchet took a deep breath, determined not to be beaten by this. Somehow, everything would be put right again. Azimuth's death would not be in vain.

"Hey, do you think they've figured out a way to stop those awful reruns of Al's Bot Wars yet?" Ratchet asked casually, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh I do hope so, I'm missing out on episodes of Robochef!"

Ratchet laughed, "Well if I'm honest I'd rather watch Robochef than Bot Wars any day...just don't tell Al I said that." He began punching in the coordinates for planet Kerwan before switching on the radio.

"Wait a moment Ratchet, turn the dial for the radio volume." Clank asked suddenly. Ratchet quickly turned the dial and the voice of Kip Darling filled the spacecraft.

"Yes, the famous explorer Max Apogee - who had been missing for several years - has now been found alive and well, we can confirm. According to reports a sighting was made of Mr Apogee-"

"-Well Kip, he's not exactly 'well' since he's being kept in prison." Came the voice of Kips co-anchor, Pepper.

"I applaud your observation dear Pepper but that information was supposed to be classified." Came Kips despairing voice. "Also, questions have been raised as to the whereabouts of Lombax rebel Angela Cross, as there had been no sighting of the elusive Lombax with the explorer. Kip Darling and Pepper Fairbanks, reporting for Polaris Space Radio."

Both Ratchet and Clank just sat in stunned silence for a moments, trying to process what they had just heard. Ratchet spoke first. "Man, Talywn's gonna flip."

It was Clank who reacted first, and began to press various keys on the ships panel. "Ratchet we must inform Talywn about the location of her father, we must also exercise caution, it is clear from the radio broadcast that information about Max Apogee is being kept from the public."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "How long do ya think he -"

"I couldn't say Ratchet, it is all very strange. Just as the disappearance of Miss Cross…"

Ratchet's stomach gave an involuntary lurch as Angela's name was mentioned for the second time. So much was he absorbed in trying to resolve the many unanswered questions racing through his mind, he hadn't noticed Clank had quickly changed the subject and was now talking to Talwyn over the intercom.

"Well he is alive miss Apogee, if anything we can see this as a positive." Clank tried complacently.

"Positive!? Positive!? How can any of this be taken as a positive!" Talywn exclaimed, her fists were balled at her sides and in the background there could be seen a couple of very scared looking robots. "I mean, for all we know, he could all ready be - be...” But at the realization of the meaning of the word Talywn was made almost incapable of speaking. Tears formed in her eyes and she angrily wiped one away as it escaped down her cheek.

Ratchet found his voice at last. “Tal don't you worry about your father, he's going to come back to you unharmed as long as I have anything to say about it."

"I'm coming with you too Ratchet." She declared fiercely. At first Ratchet was going to decide against it, but Talywn knew more about the areas of the Polaris Galaxy than he did.

"Alright. Meet us..." Ratchet then realized they had no idea where Max Apogee was being held. "Umm..."

"Planet Jasindu" said Clank. "I traced the radio broadcast to that planet, I propose we should start looking there."

"Brilliant, Clank!" Ratchet said, impressed. "Talwyn I'll have those co ordinates transferred to you and we'll meet you at Kerchu City on Jasindu. Be careful."

"Got it, roger that."


	2. Old Friends, New Problems

_\- an entry from Max Apogee's Journal._

_I had not set foot on Planet Grelbin before - on a side note, those who imagine a planet of lush green paradise will be sorely disappointed - the planet was desolate; covered with snow and ice at least knee-deep. Why anyone would want to inhabit such a place is beyond me!_

  
_The planet is crawling with YETI, large snow beasts that appear to live underground and large leviathan creatures. (Avoid the ice wastes if you can, stick to the main path!) For those even more adventurous than I - or foolish - moon stones can be found by trekking these wastes._  
_My main objective was to meet with my one time associate, a Lombax named Angela Cross. (You can only imagine the shock and excitement I felt when I ran into her about a year ago at the academy. She had not heard of me, but that was to be expected. For at this point I knew more about her than she probably knew herself). When I left the academy a few weeks later, I realised she would be in grave danger. Emperor Tachyon's influence was spreading at an alarming rate and I knew he would come for her. As one of the two last Lombaxes in the universe (I have theorized that only two - Miss Cross and General Alister Azimuth - remain in this dimension) Tachyon would ensure she was killed. I could not let that happen._

**3 Years Earlier**

A large man in an overcoat gazed upon the blazing sun and sighed. It had been so long since he had ventured outside...it was far too dangerous, what with Emperor Tachyon’s forces now controlling most of the Polaris Galaxy.

The man gathered up containers of various shapes and sizes and began to load them onto the ship, particularly taking great care with one which was probably the oddest shape of them all. He glanced momentarily up and down the narrow street, it was important that he was not to be seen.

The Kerchu had been good to him and had promised security, only if he allowed them to guard what he now realised had become past the point of obsession. He was a scientist and yet he did not create this masterpiece. He wish he had, but no, this masterpiece of technology was created by inventors with the most advanced technology that any other scientist of any race could only dream of.

But that had also been their downfall.

It was not that long ago that a whole race was wiped out right in front of everyone, by mere cragmites. But Tachyon did not destroy the Lombaxes. You see, Lombaxes are far more clever and stubborn in that way. If needed they will use a device that will cheat death itself.

And now, only a few remain behind.

Max Apogee clambered onto a snow-covered ledge, his boots covered by a thick layer of snow and his face numb from the icy wind. He prayed Angela was still here, and that she had not been taken.  
There was a change in the wind, then all was quiet. He had the distinct feeling that he was not alone and that he was being watched.  
Suddenly a pair of fiery red eyes blinked at him through the flurries of snow.  
Max reached for his pistol, but within seconds he saw the creature to whom the fiery red eyes belonged to before him. A YETI, at least twice the size of himself.  
Max gave a yelp of surprise and prepared to shield himself from the creatures attack.  
But the creature did not advance. A flash of blue light and the beast fell forward - its form limp and lifeless.

  
"Max!"  
A female voice rang clear from somewhere below.

  
"Miss Cross, I hope I find you well." He called to her.

  
"Max w-what-"  
The young female Lombax gazed at him with surprise and utter bewilderment, more than once appearing as though she were going to say something but each time she seemed to think better of it.  
"I trust you know who I am, if you do not, the whole situation I think will become far more complicated to explain." Max said, heaving himself off from the ledge to reach her level, although he was at least a foot taller than the young Lombax.

  
"I know who you are." She said quietly.

  
"Then you know Miss Cross, that you are in grave danger."  
There was silence between them save for the soft whistling of the wind.  
"As long as you stay here, you are in danger of being captured by Tachyon's forces." He continued, watching her intently.

But Angela was no longer looking at him, her gaze had fallen to the floor. "I've lived here for so long..." she whispered.

  
"Then what reason possesses you to stay here?" he pressed her.

  
Angela's eyes met his and a fleeting look passed through them he couldn't quite place.  
"Where will we go?" She asked suddenly.

  
"First, we must visit an old friend of mine, goes by the name Alister Azimuth. I have several things to discuss." He motioned her to walk with him. "I am of course... a man of my word Miss Cross. That being said, I cannot promise you a way in which you will truly be happy. I can only find a way to send you somewhere safe."

Angela nodded in understanding. "This Alister, who is he?" She asked, putting the last of her gadgets into storage crates on the ship.

  
"He's a Lombax... a general who has suffered a great misfortune." He glanced over and noticed Angela starting to shiver slightly. He remembered reading that Lombaxes were not too fond of the cold weather. He wondered fleetingly if she had willingly chose this wasteland as her home or had known no other home.  
"Come Miss Cross...before we both freeze to death. We shall have plenty of time to talk along the way."  
Both Max and Angela boarded the ship, where inside the spacecraft were several compartments - including two bedrooms and an armory. Max placed himself at the front of the ship, where the main control panel was located and set the course for Torren IV.

Angela reappeared a short time later, shaking the snow from her long furry ears.  
Angela allowed herself to sit in one of the passenger seats. She had been pondering quite a few questions ever since she had come into contact with the strange explorer.

"Max, Why did you leave the academy?"

She noticed he was caught a little off guard at her question. He cleared his throat. "I needed the time off to research. Now I believe I have all I need to retrieve my artifact."  
Max secretly hoped he had satisfied her curiosity and was saved from explaining further when it was announced they had just crossed the barrier heading into the Polaris Galaxy.

  
_Attention! time abnormalities detected on Torren IV. Proceed with caution._ Max's brow furrowed for a moment, but he began to make the necessary preparations to land nonetheless.  
Angela got dressed in one of the bedroom compartments, choosing her favourite piece of apparel, she began to think back to what Max had told her. She played it over and over in her mind. Azimuth was a Lombax who had suffered...he was a Lombax...just like her...like herself and Ratchet.  
"Miss Cross are you ready? We've landed." Max called.  
"Coming!" She replied, her voice noticeably shaky.

The air was warm and the ground so dry that thick clouds of dust brushed against the surface and swirled around their feet. Max not being so used to these temperatures began to perspire profusely. He stood for a moment, holding up the hand drawn map he had devised."Miss Cross..." he swayed slightly as he tried very hard to concentrate on which direction they should be taking.  
Angela was at his side immediately. The heat seemingly not effecting her. She surveyed the map, tracing her hand over the names of places and the lines of the buildings.  
"Vulgrims Pass..." Angela took in their surroundings, the high jagged rocks were all but familiar and she supposed Vulgrims Pass could even be a crack in these walls of rock.  
She began to make her way over to examine one when she froze. Someone was there watching them.  
Max noticed her sudden change of demeanor and looked wildly around. But Angela was quick to spot him.  
A figure jumped from above them, his weapon was raised and he drew aim directly at Angela.  
"Hold on a second Alister! Do you not recognize me?" Apogee shouted.  
"I do, Max" Alister Azimuth replied, though his eyes never left Angela - whose weapon was also raised. “But not this one.”

"This is Miss Angela Cross, Alister."

  
The elder Lombax smirked.  
"Hmm...well perhaps abit more quicker on drawing your weapon next time, Miss Angela Cross."  
Angela raised an eyebrow, but his attention had already turned elsewhere.  
"I am sure you have a lot to talk about." Azimuth said, looking over and acknowledging Max.  
They followed the rest of the path until they came to a clearing. Built up amongst the rocks was where Azimuth lived and further down, a narrow pathway between the walls of rock was what was known as Vulgrims Pass.  
Azimuth lead them inside, where various maps and plans, books and old photographs lay scattered across nearly every surface. Angela caught sight of one particular photograph, placed just above a large desk, covered with drawings and symbols she did not understand.  
"That is Kaden."  
Angela jumped, sending objects flying everywhere. 

”I’m uhm, sorry.” She squeaked, face red.

"Did Kaden manage to escape?" Apogee asked, also looking at the image of the two Lombaxes.  
Angela noticed a flicker of pain cross the elder Lombax's face.  
"Kaden was a member of the Praetorian guard. He was also my best friend." Azimuth's voice was strained, it was obvious he had not spoken to anyone about what had happened.  
"We were like brothers...Kaden and I... in fact we decided to train together, so we could become Praetorian guards, which were the most highly ranked of Lombax warriors."  
The room had fallen silent, intent on hearing what more the General had to say.  
"Kaden had a wife, named Aaida. Who was very beautiful...gracious...kind...actually, you remind me of her abit." He added, looking at Angela and smiling faintly.  
"And they...what happened to them?" She asked.  
There was a long pause.  
"The day it happened...I-I never saw them again...I remember him going back for some reason...to the court...I think his wife may have been there...trapped inside."  
Azimuth cleared his throat, tracing his fingers over the pieces of thin paper held in his gloved hands.  
"Could it be possible he sensed she was in danger, in more of a way that he could actually feel her emotions?" Max asked.  
Azimuth considered it for a moment.  
"Perhaps."  
Max suddenly became very interested.  
"I've read up on the subject, it's very fascinating. Usually the bond between Lombaxes happens over time and is built upon the feelings shared between one another."  
"Most of us never get that close" Azimuth laughed bitterly.  
Max grew desperately sorry for the elder Lombax. Perhaps this technology could help erase everything and put everything right again, he thought.

Later when Angela had been shown the spare room in which she would sleeping, Azimuth approached Max - who was scanning through his notes.  
"Where did she come from?"  
Max peered at him from over the pieces of paper he was holding.  
"Who?"  
"The girl, Max."  
He sensed the bitterness in the Lombaxes voice.

"I met her at an academy for science. I do not see how-"

"Don't you realize? A Lombax who does not look upon me with shame, who does not know what happened on that godforsaken day - a Lombax who does not even know of the Lombax secret no doubt!" The old General sighed, sitting with his head in his hands.

"You cannot think she is a spy?" Max said incredulously.

"Why not" he murmured, examining a gloved hand.

"Maybe you should talk to her and explain what happened that day...you two are perhaps the last Lombaxes in this universe."

"Yes...yes we most probably are the last Lombaxes in this universe...but not for long. is that not why you are here too?" Azimuth replied, turning to look upon the diagram which showed the concept for the dimensionator.


	3. The Truth About Alister Azimuth

The sun continued to beat down upon the dry and desolate surface of Torren IV, forcing Max Apogee to work within the dark cool confinements of Azimuth's compound.   
The vast plains were as deserted as always in such conditions, save for a young Lombax, whose hair fell over her face as she worked.

  
Angela Cross flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder and straightened, clapping the dust from her hands. The project Max had assigned her was, quite frankly, perplexing.   
Never had she encountered a device so complicated, one which required such a high level of critical attention to detail and what is more, trying to make sense of the foreign hand written notes that had accompanied said frustrating artifact. It was not a form of Blargian and yet when she had attempted to read the ludicrously scrawled pieces of paper, she was overcome with a strange sense of nostalgia. Angela however had asked no questions about the matter and in return the elusive scientist had mostly kept to himself. She supposed this Alister Azimuth had something to do with it, yet even he seemed to be purposefully avoiding her at any given chance.

According to the blueprint, she had to find substances that could be mixed to create a solving agent. Angela looked at her surroundings for a moment, taking in the large red rocked canyons and the sparse varieties of plant that grew from parched expanses of mud and rock. It was definitely a far cry from the place she had once called home. She continued to scan the area, searching for any object of use to her, until her she caught sight of a glint of silver. She hesitated, then took a few tentative steps to where the glimmering silver lay. Only when Angela drew nearer did she realize what it was.  
A hoverboard.  
Taking the hoverboard in her hands, she felt the familiar chill of the metal beneath her gloves. What harm was there in giving it a little test run? With one foot placed on the board she kicked the engine into life; revelling in how suddenly she felt a lot lighter, a lot more daring and carefree as she sped off through the canyons and caves, the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair and caressing her cheeks sending a new wave of adrenaline through her. Faster and faster she dodged and ducked, weaving through a large group of jagged rocks and skimming the cliff face with ease. So much was she caught up in the moment, she failed to notice the figure crossing swiftly in front of her.  
Angela gave a shout of surprise and swerved, losing her balance in the process. The board overturned and she was thrown forward upon the hot mudcaked floor.  
Coughing a little as the dust settled around her, she glared at the hovering figure above.  
"Are you alright?" a voice asked, though it held no apparent note of concern.  
Angela growled, gritting her teeth together.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine."  
Azimuth skillfully lept to the floor.  
"I thought you were with the explorer..." He said, helping Angela to her feet.  
"I decided to get some fresh air."  
Azimuth studied her face warily, as though trying to decipher whether she were telling the truth.  
"I am not your enemy."  
"Then give me a reason to believe otherwise and perhaps then I will believe you." Angela replied hotly.  
Both Lombaxes scowled at the other, neither breaking eye contact with the other until the General relented, sighing deeply.  
"Listen... I haven't been very fair to you. I have judged you simply on who you are and who you choose to affiliate with. I just never thought I would see - " He stopped abruptly, sensing her curious gaze.  
"See what, exactly?" she pressed.  
"Nothing." he replied quietly, his cold demeanor suddenly returning as he focused determinately upon the barren sky. The sun had long since fell below the horizon, bathing them in a soft golden hue. In the distance, the soft metallic sound of junk collated by the Vullards rang like bells throughout the Monoloth fields. When Azimuth next spoke his tone was noticeably softer.  
"You know, it wasn't always like this for our kind... Lombaxes are natural-born leaders. We are fearless yet we have our weaknesses, namely our dash of recklessness..." He chose this moment to pause pointedly, and Angela had to suppress the urge to object that her recklessness was in fact by his doing. "...can both aid and hinder us." Finally he turned to face her, the suns rays casting stark shadows upon his face and for the first time, the General's true age was reflected in the weariness of his eyes and the fine lines around his jaw. "And you have to understand, Angela, that some who are in a position of power lose sight of what is really important to them, they can no longer distinguish between what is right or wrong... blinded by their need for power, the very notion for seizing control consumes them."

Angela quietly pondered the meaning behind the Generals words, what he had alluded to suddenly making her feel very uneasy. The Lombaxes had not simply disappeared, nor had they been simply 'wiped out' - that much she had always suspected. But something much more terrible and more sinister had eventually contributed to their demise, and that was far worse than she could have imagined.

Azimuth realised he'd already said too much, and tried to change the subject. "You know, I think I remember owning a hoverboard not too different to this one." he mused.

At his words Angela quickly looked up to see the General turning the discarded hoverboard over in his hands.

"Speaking of which..."  
He examined the nicks and scuff marks on the boards surface with a look of barely disguised contempt.  
"Who taught you to hoverboard like that?" he asked.  
Angela paused for a moment, as the memories of Ratchet challenging her to hoverboard races through the great canyons on Planet Tabora came flooding back. She herself had never been one for hoverboarding, though Ratchet assured her she had the knack for it. They would try racing against one another to see who was the faster and more adept rider, and Angela had even beaten him once, much to the dismay of the rather smug young Lombax.  
She found herself smiling fondly at the memory.  
"A friend... a very good friend."

"Well, you ride pretty decently." said Azimuth, who had been observing her dreamy expression with some amusement.

"I was until _you_ interrupted." she retorted, albeit affronted by his suddenly humorous tone.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded to give you some pointers, you know, so you don't break anything next time." Azimuth remarked complacently.

Angela laughed. "No thank you, Mr Aziumuth. I can ride a hoverboard just fine." she said, crossing her arms.

"Why do I have the feeling that it would be difficult to change your mind about anything?" the general replied in sudden dry amusement. He couldn't believe it, very stubborn.   
She laughed again and said sheepishly: "It's one of my worst faults, I'm afraid. Stubbornness and I go together like sun and earth. Can't have one without the other."

Azimuth looked into her bright azure eyes and nodded slightly, trying to ignore the biting stings of guilt that consumed him. General - the guardian - was the name he gave to himself, when he tried to pretend that his old self no longer existed. But his old self was always there. The reckless praetorian guard always remained, beneath the surface, even though he tried his hardest to forget. Even now when he assured Angela all was well, in his mind he knew.

There would be no peace for him.

* * *

Max Apogee reclined back in his chair, admiring his work.  
The initial designing of the product was perfect, but something was wrong. It nagged him to no end and yet, he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. The scientist began to rearrange the notes on his desk, when his hand brushed against an old familiar photograph, the photograph being that of his young daughter, Talwyn. It had been a long time in which father and daughter had last seen each other. Talywn was a good child, fiercely independent and very outspoken. He often wondered if she wore the same persona now as she had back then.

Presently, he heard the sound of the automatic doors opening and closing with a soft thud. Max needn't have turned round. He knew who it was and why they had came to speak with him. He had been expecting this.

"Vapidia!?" Azimuth all but shouted, whilst the explorer simply chose to sit back and listen to the Lombax's rant.  
"Vapidia Max?! Why in Quark's name would you go there?"

"I see you have been talking with Miss Cross. I wondered when you would rise above your general stubbornness, Alister." He replied calmly.

"Don't change the subject." Azimuth said sharply. "You know as well as I what lies on Planet Vapidia… most likely overrun by Valkyries now of course."

"In order to send Miss Cross home, we must acquire some rather niche technology... technology that can only be found by those who already know where it is." Max said slowly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"And you know where it is? This technology is on planet Vapidia?" Azimuth asked.

Max hesitated. "Well no...but I have an idea of how to find it." He added, as Azimuth made a face of disapproval.

"Good job I wiped IRIS' memory banks, it will be harder for Tachyon and his forces to follow us, and he will not have the advantage of knowing where the Dimensionator lies before it is too late." Max remarked thoughtfully, a proud grin on his face.

The general said nothing, his jaw working furiously as he seemed to mull over all the connotations that travelling to the now devastated planet would bring.

Outside, Angela had finished her work for the day, and was preparing to make her daily security checks before retiring for the night. She stopped, frowning when she caught the end of the general's aggressive tone.

"I just don't understand it Max, you arrive here with this girl..."  
"Miss Cross is from the scientific academy and I assure you she poses no threat and as a matter of fact, it was by her choice that she joined me in this scientific expedition."  
"Scientific expedition? Is that what you're calling it now?"

"I don't like the tone your using with me, Alister."

"Am I not owed an explanation as to why you chose to suddenly appear here after all these years? Something has to have gone off in that head of yours, or you wouldn't have come."

"Times are changing," she heard Max say. "The galaxy is suffering beneath the immense hold Tachyon now has over them and it is growing ever stronger. His hatred for the Lombaxes still burns strong even after all of these years... and I just don't want to see it happen again Alister... not to another race."

Angela's heart thundered against her chest. She didn't quite know how much longer she could listen to this.  
There was silence in the room now, and she briefly wondered if they knew she were there listening. However there came the unmistakable sound of someone pacing upon and down the room, and Angela breathed a small sigh of relief.

"That is why I must succeed in fixing the Dimensionator's flaws; creating an object that can warp the fabric of time is invaluable for the development of the galaxy." Max continued.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, you made your reasons very clear when you forced Angela into this. I know you Max, perhaps better than anyone. You are a brilliant mind, yet you allow this to cloud your better judgement. If only your wife –"

"Don't!" Max cried, suddenly his voice too was rising in anger.

"Then stop this silly charade, before Angela is found!"

The explorer said nothing, though Angela could tell that he had now stopped his pacing.

"Is your life's achievements more important than the life of a friend?!" Azimuth continued angrily.

"I'm warning you Alister!" Max remarked sharply.

"You and your insufferable egotism!" The general muttered and, to Angela's horror, strode over to the metal doors from where she had hastily concealed herself. Azimuth noticed her immediately and he visibly froze, his face betraying his sudden uneasiness. Max, unfortunately in the midst of his ill feelings towards the General, didn't notice.

"Well let us not forget Alister, Tachyon had a bit of help retrieving that Dimensionator from the bowels of Rykan V now didn't he? So whose fault is it really, that the demise of a race thought to have been so strong and superior ultimately fell, while their proud General would live out the remainder of his life alone, feeling sorry for himself!?"

There was a deathly silence at his words and for what seemed like an eternity, no one said a word. Silence permeated the air like a knife.  
Angela took a step back in shock, not quite comprehending what the Markazian was trying to tell her.

"What does he mean, Alister?"

It was the first time she had used his first name, and it buried the hilt of the dagger further and further until the pain and the guilt became almost unbearable. Her reassuring smile was too much for him, especially now that he had only just gained her trust.

"Because I-I was there, I witnessed it happen." he said quietly.

"You were there? then you _must_ know where the Lombaxes went." she added, her voice brightening slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He tried to remain calm, willing his voice not to break. "Because it was me who lead Tachyon to the center of advanced Lombax research. It was me who gave him access to all of our technology and of our plans... and it was by my actions that our kind were forced to flee this dimension."

She simply stared at him, her mind refusing to believe what she'd just heard. "No," she said at last. "No, that's not true…"

"That is why I grew suspicious when I had heard that another Lombax existed." He continued. "I truly never thought I would see one of my kind ever again."

Angela looked hopelessly between the two, but when neither could provide a word of comfort her eyes came to rest instead on the various maps and drawings on Max's desk, of Lombaxes and in the midst of them an old photograph of a young woman holding a baby...

"Get out."  
Angela ears pricked at the sharp tone in the General's voice.  
"What?"

"I asked you to leave." His voice was cold, almost devoid of emotion. "Both of you."

"But-"

"If my fate is to be decided by Tachyon so be it... I hope he knows I won't be going down without a fight." He added bitterly.

Max was the first to move, gathering his equipment and placing them in a large case. Angela couldn't help but notice he was purposely avoiding eye contact with both her and Azimuth.

"Miss Cross." He said curtly.

Angela nodded slightly in response, feeling quite numb from her mixed range of emotions.

They could hear the unmistakable sound of a space craft's engine revving into life and Angela was struck with a sudden thought.

"Alister, I will find a way to save the Lombaxes. Maybe it will involve the Dimensionator or maybe it won't. But I will return I promise." She added determinedly, her eyes meeting his.

"We'll see each other again?" she asked Azimuth earnestly.

The general gave a small smile, though there was a hint of sadness in the elder Lombaxes' eyes.

"We will."

Angela forced herself not to glance anymore in the generals direction, and went to join Max outside.

Max was hoisting the last of his equipment onto the ship when he noticed Angela following behind him, he smiled at her pleasantly, but Angela was fixing him with a piercing glare. "I can't believe what you just did." She cried. "Azimuth is your friend!"

"Yes, yes he was my friend." The explorer replied distractedly. "but it does not justify the way in which Alister intended to use the Dimensionator." he said more calmly. "I could not let him stand in the way of eradicating Percival Tachyon."

Angela allowed him to take the last of her possessions aboard the ship, sensing that was the end of the discussion. The way in which the Markazian felt no sympathy towards his longtime friend unnerved her slightly, though she could see both sides of the argument. Max Apogee intended to use the Dimensionator for the good of the galaxy, whilst garnering him the title of discovering perhaps the greatest technological break through in recent history. Alister Azimuth wanted it to change history for the Lombaxes, not just out of reasons personal to him but to correct the misfortunes of a whole race falling under the tyranny of Emperor Tachyon.

"Right, now where was I..."  
Max began to install several directions into the systems panel, taking a break every once in a while to tinker with the technology whilst from behind him, Angela rolled her eyes in annoyance. If his professionalism wouldn't kill him then his general ignorance to see things clearly certainly would.  
There was a great almighty bang and suddenly the spacecraft shook with such force that Angela was almost thrown sideways into the wall.  
"Max be careful!" She warned.  
"That wasn't me!" He said hastily, holding up his hands in defense.  
He frowned. "Miss Cross you may want to take a look at this." He said, gesturing to the large radar at the front of the ship. There on the radar was a series of red dots, each representing major planets and any vehicles in the vicinity and one was travelling at an alarming rate heading for...  
The walls around them shook again.  
"They've locked down on our position!"  
Angela swore under her breath.  
"Space pirates?" The Markazian questioned,

"Or worse." Angela replied as she made for the ships main controls.

"No, go in the back room - the disguise Azimuth gave you - quickly!" He yelled.  
She darted to her room and quickly laid out her disguise. The outfit was made up of plates of armour in varying shades of charcoal black and grey, set with a gold crested symbol in the center. Angela never did find out from Azimuth what the symbol meant, and she felt a pang of regret at the way in which she and the General had parted.

After fumbling with the numerous zips and buttons, she draped a thick dark cloak around her shoulders and brought the wide-brimmed hood forward to cover her face.  
Then she turned her attention to the metal trunk at the foot of her bed, grabbing some of her most trusty weaponry. She was debating whether to take some of her experimental prototypes when a loud voice sounded over the intercom.

_Third engine failure. Please make necessary landing precautions._

Angela grabbed whatever was in reach and then quickly made her way back over to her companion, who was now agonizing over which decision he should make.  
"Let them come." Angela said, her voice coming out deep and rusty from the face mask she wore. "You never know, it could turn out to be fun to play chase with these guys."

  
But Max shook his head."I have a feeling these are not your ordinary space pirates. They are too well armed, too well equipped..."

The masked figure cocked its head slightly. "they were _sent here_?"

 _All engines down, remaining power equal to 40 percent...30 percent_...

They had no choice.  
Max smashed a large encased button on the ships main panel and immediately everything seemed to come to a standstill.

_Emergency landing procedure has been initiated. Locking down destination. Stand by._

Then to Angela's horror she felt the spacecraft tip. They were practically falling. Blood rushed to her head as she desperately clung to one of the chairs.

_Now entering Praxus sector._

And still they kept falling, spinning faster and faster, the light in the spacecraft gradually growing darker as they spiralled further and further down into the dark abyss below.

* * *


	4. The Break in

**Planet Jasindu. Present time.**

The vast forests of Jasindu were seemingly quiet as the spacecraft Aphelion landed within the dense jungle undergrowth. Here in the northern part of the city the air was fresh, the only sound being the gentle humming of wildlife that signaled the gradual change from day to night.

Ratchet was the first to disembark the ship, removing the visor of his helmet and Clank dutifully following behind. Earlier Talywn had radioed in to inform them of her arrival, and that she would be waiting for them at the entrance gate into the city.  
For some reason he was still agitated by Talwyn's defiance to involve her self with regards to heavy missions such as these. It did involve her father, and Ratchet knew how much she adored her father, despite his absence.  
Ratchet knew she had ways of barging into situations that usually ended up out of her own control but more than that, though the Marzakian was head strong, she was also adamant her own way was the the final say.   
It bothered him he didn’t have his own voice, it had become an increasingly common trait for Talywn; perhaps it was the only thing she felt she could control in her life, he reasoned.

"C'mon buddy, let's go." Ratchet sighed, his robotic assumed his position on the Lombaxes back and together they moved further into the city.

Their objective was simple enough: gain entry into the Kerchu prison largely unscathed where they would then find Max Apogee alive and well, and then leave said prison, hopefully unscathed.  
Clank had insisted that they fly into a remote part of the city and Ratchet had agreed; Although Tachyon's reign was seemingly over, they were at one point the most wanted persons in the galaxy, and no doubt they had still had a price over both their heads.

The fading light cast shadows over the city's skyline, seeping through the hazy industrial fog. The air here was dense, thick with pollution and the remnants of the planets heat wave.

The duo reached the rendezvous just as night had fallen, their eyes on the tall industrial building looming over the city. There was no immediate sign of Talywn, but the duo found there was another familiar face already there to greet them.

"Well well well…" The Smuggler drawled, grimacing in the half-light, his companion fluttering about on his shoulder.

"SQUAWK it's the furry one! And the SQUAWK toaster."

" _Toaster_ …" Clank muttered despairingly.

"I can imagine business is good around these parts." Ratchet grinned, 

"The Kerchu are famous for their hoarding of technology." He mused knowingly.

There was approaching footsteps coming from the left, signaling the arrival of Talywn and her robotic companions. The appearance of this shady character obviously rattled her.

"Ratchet! You okay?" Talywn inquired,

"Yeah! Don't worry, we've met before." Ratchet affirmed.

The war bots circled their new suspect, causing the mangy parrot to screech in agitation.

"We don't rightly trust 'yer, mister." Cronk said, jabbing his blaster in the Smuggler's direction.

The Smuggler simply held his hands up in defense. "I only noticed you were in a bit of dither of how to get into there high security prison, that's all."

Ratchet was instantly interested.

"What do you know about the building?"

The taller man only smirked. "After someone?" he replied.

Ratchet looked to Talywn, who supplied, "I'm sure you've heard the radio report. My father? Max Apogee." She added.

The Smuggler was silent for a moment, and it was hard to read his expression from beneath his wide brimmed hat.

"Well you're just in luck. I have inside eyes on the initiate programming. They're moving Apogee today to a top security vault. Too many break-ins, so I heard."

"Break-ins?" Clank echoed, baffled.

"Yes." He replied steadily. "Want my help, we're gonna have to strike up a deal." He continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright." Ratchet readily agreed.

"Ratchet!" Talywn hissed, and Ratchet turned to her in mild surprise. "Requesting help from a pirate!? Do you really think this is a wise move right now when we're supposed to be not drawing attention to ourselves?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Tal, we go way back." Ratchet replied casually, trying to placate her. Ratchet turned back to the pirate in question. "What do ya need?"

The Smuggler chewed thoughtfully, the parrot on his shoulder squawking excitedly.

"I want a bounty price to be paid."

The Lombax gaped for a moment; unsure whether he had quite heard him correctly.

"Hang on a second, I'm not killing -"

"You don't have to _kill_ anyone." He replied cooley, "But you can get the money, if you think a little… and you work your way around it."

Ratchet was dumbfounded by this cryptic message; on the one hand he might not be able to fulfill his end of the bargain, but then again, he liked the gamble. His inquisitiveness eventually seemed to win out.

"I want to know who I'm going after first." He said, for some reason the question of their hidden identity burned in the back of his mind; a sort of thrill of the chase.  
The Smuggler fixed the Lombax a look of genuine curiosity.

"Why…you already know her." He stated slowly, clearly holding all of the information he was willing to give in the gravity of that one sentence.  
And Ratchet must have looked as he was feeling, because his eyes flicked to Talwyn for some reason, and caught her downright puzzled stare, her gaze tore through him and he had to look away.

"Deal."

Curiously he was surprised that the tension in his body had not lessened, and the Lombax held out what he tried to feign as a confident front. 

"Huh… okay, Lombax. You've got yourself a deal."

They both shook on it, like a secret pact, and Talywn could only look on, shaking her head in quiet disbelief.

* * *

"I don't like this." Zepher wailed for what must have been the tenth time.

The small party had been navigating their way through the prison with bated breath, not knowing what they would find behind every turn, and the added commentary of the war bots were not helping any.

"Miss I don't believe this is right!" Cronk chimed in.

"Cronk! Zepher! Hush!" Talywn whispered exasperatedly. "I think we should split up." Talwyn added, "This place is so huge, it will take forever to find what we're looking for. If they do come after any of us, we have the ear pieces we can communicate on." She explained.

"And what happens when they decide to throw us all in jail for trespassing?" Zephyr crosses his arms.

"Take my teleport. You can all use it to get out of here." Ratchet supplied, fetching the small device. Talywn looked at Ratchet, her eyebrow quirked in a way that usually meant she understood more than she let on, but her eyes were unreadable.

"You sure?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure." Ratchet replied, noticing how easy it was to realize that he meant it. For the first time he realised they both weren't on the same page.   
Talywn wasn’t stupid, Ratchet knew they would need to talk after all this was over. 

"Good luck everyone." Ratchet called to them, watching them until they’d gone out of sight.

"Good luck Cronk."

"Good luck Zepher."

The main party decided to try their luck on the lower floors whereas Ratchet, accompanied by Clank and Zepher, decided to go up.

**There has been a break-in at sector three, cells one hundred and fourteen to one hundred and eighteen in lockdown.**

Ratchet flinched as the alarm blared out from the speakers.  
"I do not believe that was us." Clank said, and Ratchet realized his friend was right. The alarm sounded like it was set off on another part of the building.

"You there!"

Ratchet froze, inwardly cursing at his lax attention as he watched a large heavy-set Kerchu guard lumber towards them.

"Are you security? We need help with a break-in!"

"Uh…"

"Good! They're in sector six, damn fast so I'd be careful."  
Ratchet couldn't believe his luck, he almost sighed in relief. So if it wasn't him they were expecting, then who?  
Part of him wanted to find the others before going any further, he worried that they would be caught up in guards. But another part of him, admittedly a larger part of him, wanted to know who this intruder was. Who would break into a high security prison, and who would be so careless?  
Ratchet held his wrench aloft, navigating the hallways until he reached the correct sector.  
He punched the release button on the gridlock, but where he'd expected some form of jail cell holding, there was just an empty grey room, placed in the center was a podium with an empty glass container, where Ratchet could only guess housed the artefact the intruder had been after.  
Ratchet took note of all of the security cameras in the room, not to mention the laser tripwires. So something important had been locked away in here.

Suddenly, Zepher floated into his peripheral vision, having followed from behind him.  
Ratchet’s heart sank as he watched the robot passing through all of the red grid lines tripping the alarm.  
"Heya Ratchet! We followed ya to see how ya were doing and uh-" The Robot stumbled over himself as the alarm triggered, bathing them both in a red glow.

**SECTION 6 ON LOCKDOWN. STANDBY FOR IMMINENT OBLITERATION.**

Ratchet had to think quickly, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on the security cameras. Perfect.  
He sprung up onto the pedestal and used his legs to propel himself up to the nearest camera. If they were going to find out any information about what was kept hidden in here, it would be filmed here, and with any luck, the intruder would have left prints and they could trace them back to when they had cut the recording.  
Talywn's voice cut through his ear piece, her voice obviously emotional, and for a moment Ratchet stopped as dread filled him that something had happened, but Talywn sounded happy rather than distraught.

"Ratchet, we have my father… I can't believe it… Ratchet he's okay." She breathed between her sobs.

Ratchet's heart felt warm as took in her words and he released a sigh of relief.

"We must have triggered the alarm to release the prison cell." He replied, but a niggling thought kept invading his mind. _It had all been too easy… why was it so easy?_  
"That's great Talywn. I can't wait to meet him." He replied, grappling with his wrench to severe the security camera.  
“Can you see a way out of there?”  
Ratchet looked around when out of his peripheral vision he noticed a figure watching him from the only window, inconspicuously hidden and almost completely shrouded in darkness like a shadow, but definitely a solid being.

"Listen… use the teleport I gave you to get out of here. Me and Clank will catch up." He replied quickly,

“I will meet you there Tal, I promise.” Ratchet switched his ear piece off, the Lombaxes eyes roved back towards the window, calculating the distance and time needed to levitate, thinking perhaps his hoverboots would come in handy.  
The dark figure perhaps sensing they might now be pursued fled quickly. Ratchet pocketed the camera film and leaving all caution behind gave chase, and followed them into the night.


End file.
